Everything Burns
by The-Phanatics
Summary: Everyone has a past, even the most dangerous of minds. But what happens when the past comes back to haunt you? Well, it can either end well...or all Hell will just break loose. Will the Joker embrace the chance or let it bring chaos? Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

Dear God, I needed a drink. But then again, if you had seen what I had over the last decade, you'd feel the same way. Now, I had always figured my boss to be…well…socially awkward when it came to women, but as of recent, I never figured he'd become a psychotic little shit. But that's my boss for you, he may never know it (since I'd probably get killed for saying it to his face) but I'll lay it on the line: he's become the spitting image of his father, just ten times worse. Poor Jackie. I shouldn't have felt bad for his idiocy, but I did and still do. But considering the circumstances, I even sorrier for the poor girl he kidnapped recently. But that's for the later part of the story. But for all of you reading this; he wasn't always like this. Like many people, The Joker used to have a home with a family and a bunch of friends who cared for him. But this isn't a fairy tale. The life he had before becoming the Joker was anything but glamorous. He went through school known as the freak; he actually got over that by the time high school had rolled around for him. But of all the things in his early life that truly drove him mad was the one thing that he could never have: love. And I guess by now you all are wondering who the hell I am, and how the hell I came into ties with the infamous Joker.

Well, for starters, I'm his younger sister, Regina Michelle Napier, most of the time; I just go by "Gina". My brother, before he was the Joker, was simply Jackson Andrew Napier (went by Jack most of the time, and Jackie by me and _her_) a timid, soft-spoken, and gruesomely disfigured young boy. When we were young, as I painfully remember, I had witnessed our drunken father going ape shit one night, our mother was killed by his own hands, and well…let's just say that if he were alive today, for all the bastard had done, he'd have no balls if he EVER tried to touch me in an intimate way again. Jack tried to stop him, and while he fought bravely, a nine year old is _no_ match against a forty something year old man, and me being only seven, Jack hid me away after I was assaulted, and had listened in on the final fight between our mother and father.

I remember it so well, I saw my father carve that…that smile into my brother's face. Being the rebellious kid, I had tried to help him but what could I do? I remember the laughter of my father, the blood pooling everywhere, my poor brother taking the final stand against that monster, and stabbing him with all the strength he had left. I quickly called my Aunt Barbra, who dialed 911 and moved to Gotham from Los Angles with our Aunt and our young cousin, Gerard.

What happened next was just the beginning of our chaotic life. From elementary school to high school, the roles had switched; I was the one who was protecting Jack from all the kids who tormented him. And trust me; we had to deal with so much shit from all those small minded little twerps, which caused me to get suspended a couple of times and expelled from one school. Most of the time, it was just the three of us, since Aunt Barbra was working two jobs as a waitress to pay the bills, our schooling, clothes, and food. And truthfully, we were content the way things were. We lived in a crappy house, but it was the most loving home I had ever had been in, during the holidays, as I remember, Aunt Barbra would work over time just so we would have presents. By the time I was sixteen, I had no social life, all I needed was my brother and cousin in our small group. I worked most weekends in a factory just so we would have more money for food and such. But even during the worst of times, Jack had always been there to put a smile on my face. That didn't last very long…

Oh, but here comes the good part: high school came around and that was when Jack, who was still continuously taunted for his scars, met the one girl who changed everything. I was still in middle school at the time alongside Gerard, but the one person…the one girl who molded Jack into a stronger person those four short years, the one and only person from that school I looked up to, just disappeared after their graduation. I had heard rumors over what had happened to the girl, but I couldn't tell, asking Jack about it wasn't an option; every time I had even started to bring up the topic of what happened that night simply would blow it off or tell me it was none of my fucking business. Oh yeah, he started going down a rough patch. Things started to get worse afterwards. And since then, all hell has broken loose... and quite frankly, I don't know what's going to happen from here on in. For now, the only option is to try and reason with my idiot brother…fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Day: October 12th, 2011.

Place: Bruce Wayne's Penthouse.

Time: 8:30 pm Eastern Standard Time.

It was all coming together, Gina couldn't help but feel the normal "why the hell am I even here?" feeling. For nearly a week, all that Jac- Joker could talk about was crashing this party. Granted, she was excited for doing something else other than robbing a bank or the mob, but she didn't see any reason why she had to wear a dress. It's not that she didn't like dressing up once in a while, but for a job? No, this was out of the question. She'd rather be like the rest of the men wearing clown masks and getting to hold the nice, pretty guns, but no, the boss had given her this dinky little pistol as a matter of defense against anything. _Asshole, _she thought as she took a glance at her cousin Gerard. He got to wear the clown mask and everything else. The only part that had irked her was when she finally found out he had dyed his hair a bright red. She almost immediately regretted giving him the new My Chemical Romance CD for his birthday, since everyone claimed he looked exactly like the lead singer. But, what can you do? It's the only thing that keeps him from going insane. Gina glanced at her brother, knowing that they were almost there and that she was going to kill her brother when they got back to the warehouse.

He was calculating everything. For a guy who wasn't much of a planner, he was pretty damn articulate when it came to this. He had been waiting for this for a while now, and he loved the suspense of it. For the past decade, he had slowly made his way back to Gotham, dragging his sister and cousin along, claiming that this was a "family business" and that they had to stick together. He glanced over at the level. His hands started to sweat with the adrenaline, his heart was beating fast. For the Joker, this was like a roller coaster; you could ride it over ten times and never get bored with it at all. Finally, they had gotten to the top floor, and as the doors opened, he couldn't hide back his glee. "We made it," he said firing his gun. His henchmen started rounding the room as he gave Gina the signal to scour the room for a certain someone. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he started his speech. "We are…tonight's entertainment. Only got one question; where is Harvey Dent?"

She grunted as her brother pointed out where she had to go. She was the only one, besides Gerard, who knew why they were actually there. And it made her sick to her stomach that after all these years; he was still obsessing over her! Yearning for her! Wanton of her! I love you, Jack, she thought, but your obsession is just making me sad. She looked over, and saw Joker holding his knife to Dent's beau's face, telling her another bullshit story about the scars. And then the fun really started when she noticed that Dent's girl, whatever the fuck her name was, kneed Joker in the groin and then, the Batman appeared. I don't have time for this, she thought. She was on a mission; she didn't need Batman to ruin everything.

As the fight continued, Gina kept herself on the down low as she watched the events that went on. She looked about until she found what– who she was looking for. There they stood so unlike the people that she had known back in the day. Her former role model was clad in a stunning full length red satin gown, her naturally light brown hair was now blonde, and she was actually wearing makeup…willingly! She no longer wore the baggy pants, the big combat boots, and the baggy shirts and tank tops to match. The man who stood beside her, oh God, did he become sexy! He was tall, leaner than he had ever been, and the glasses, braces, and zits had all vanished. God, Joker would be happy to be in the company of Grace Dickenson and Mike Wilson again. They were like Gods in her eyes now, and she was just taken aback by their new looks…until she heard the five minute warning gun shot.

Knowing that she was running out of time, Gina strolled to the two, and held her pistol to the both of them. "Get on the ground, right now." Out of fear, the two did what they were told, knowing immediately who she was and what she was doing. She kneeled down and then whispered to them "Just come with me, and I'll explain it later. But if you don't…well…"

"I'll blow both heads off." All three jerked their heads to see the Joker standing before them. He looked down at the two hostages and then turned to Gina. "They causing you any trouble, G?"

"No, boss, they're being quite compliant, actually."

"Good," he said liking his lips and looked at Grace, "Oh, what fun you and I are going to have." And with that being said, he hoisted Grace over his shoulder and two of his goons then dragged Mike along with them. They headed towards the elevator, both captives protesting that they had no desire to go and begged for their lives to be spared. Joker ignored those pleas as he turned around and said "Wellll ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for your hospitality, _but-t_ me and my band of merry men have to be heading out!" And with that, they made their escape and shuffled to the van quickly.

Grace was trembling as she was placed into the van roughly. And to make the matter less comfortable, she was forced to sit in the seat right next to the Joker. She had no idea what was going on. And after all these years, she couldn't fathom the fact that she was seeing him again. She couldn't understand what caused him to be the way he had turned into this monster. And she saw the look in his eyes that he was after something…revenge? She turned to Mike, who was frozen with absolute terror. She looked at the goons who were just sitting there, mostly likely in fear of their lives as Jack had always been a reckless driver, and it was scary to say that he seemed proud of it even to this day. She looked at Gina with her pleading eyes, asking for help and to figure out what was going to happen to them. But it was anything but fruitful, as Gina was only pissed that they were even doing this.

It was about eleven by the time they had gotten back to the warehouse. But what they all failed to notice was that they weren't going back to the warehouse. They were actually going to the one place in Gotham that had been unoccupied for the last eleven years. It was there that the events of the night that changed everything in the lives of the five friends forever. Joker abruptly stopped the car. And then grabbed Grace by the wrists, hauling her over his shoulder again and turned to his men "This here, is uh, mine. If anyone touches her in anyway shape or form, you WILL die." With that, he slapped her ass and turned around, "Take him to his room." And with that the men took the unconscious Mike away, leaving Gina, Gerard, and one of the other henchmen, den Adel, to themselves.

The first thing he did was take her to his old room. He hadn't been back in so long; it didn't surprise him that everything was left the same way. The large bed was still messy as anything, pictures were still there, and everything was still intact. There, he threw her on the bed, her fearful blue eyes looking straight into his void hazel eyes. He couldn't help but scan her body, still as thin as a twig, but could tell that she had started to exercise since he last saw her. Eyes sparkled in the dim light, and her hair…he found repulsive. It just wasn't his Grace; his Grace had nice light tawny hair, not this overly straightened blonde rat that she called hair. I'll have to fix that soon, he thought as he licked his lips. Oh the lust was too much for him to handle. He then started to lift up her dress. She wasn't going to have any of that, and with all the strength she had, Grace aimed her heel right at his groin with a successful hit. As he chuckled at the pain, she was ready to kick him again, but this time he grabbed her ankle, pulling her closer to him. "I don't think so, _pet," _he snarled, "You and I are uh, going to catch up on a few things." Like hell that was going to happen! "No." she whispered as quietly as she could.

"What did you say?" she would not dare respond until he grasped her by the hair and pulled her closer to his face. "What…did…you…say?" he growled. She still refused to answer, refusing to play this little game of his. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he screamed with a full force slap to her face. She refused to cry, but instead responded "I SAID NO! I refuse to do anything of the sort with you! Stay the fuck away from me, creep!" That earned a swift punch to the face, nearly breaking her jaw. He didn't like being told no, he never had. And he wasn't going to be told now.

Throwing her heels off, he climbed on top of her roughly and she put up a good struggle, flailing her feet, attempted to claw him, successfully biting the crap out of his hand, calling him every name imaginable. The biting part was the worst thing she could've done by far that evening. It only aroused him more. Rolling his eyes at her brave, but futile attempts, he quickly pulled out his knife and brought it to her face, making the struggle stop abruptly. "That's better," he smirked as her eyes grew wide at the knife in her face. He knew she still had that fear of knives, and it worked quite well in this case. "Now, let's get back to business, _Gracie_. I'm actually quite disappointed in you for not even remembering where you are. I mean, after all, we did have an oh, so special night here eleven years ago. Or did you for_get _about me?" Her eyes went wide as she looked around the room. From the posters, to the lava lamp, to the empty beer bottles scattered all over the place, she remembered. "J-Jack?"

"Bingo," he smirked as he started pulling off his gloves, throwing them aside and bring his hand to the hem of her dress, slowly making his way to her thigh. She started to struggle. "Please, Jack, don't!" He looked at her and started laughing as he slapped her across the face again. "Aww, has widdle Gracie been fucking too many rich bastards these days? Did she forget what she used to like? Tell me, did any of the pussies you've boned ever pleasured you like I have?" She was too embarrassed to answer. "Did that prude of a sister of yours finally turned you into a clone of her?"

"N-no, I haven't spoken to Kelsey in five years."

"Hmm, well I guess you and I have some catching up to do…" Before she could say another word, his mouth came crashing down on hers, his hands started to move to places where she did not want them to be. As soon as he removed his lips from hers, she started screaming as he bit down on her, ripping the dress off as he did so. Forcing her to undress him, he made her start touching him, forcing his large cock into his mouth, as she tried to pull away he only got turned on more. As soon as he was done ravaging her mouth, he forced her down, ignoring her pleas and cries as he forced himself into her, thrusting as hard as he could. "What kind of man ARE YOU?" she screamed for the whole house to hear. No one got any sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three Days Later_

Three nights. Three nights of incessant noise, three nights of begging, pleading, and abuse coming from the Joker's room. Three nights of the continuing three mentioned meant three nights of little to no sleep. Gina could not fathom how this was having an affect not just on her, but all the men and women in the house. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. _Asshole's going to kill all our eardrums before he kills it, _she thought with venom. There was no about that Gina hated one of their 'guests' as boss had put it to her so politely. She was the reason he even became the Joker to begin with…ok 'it' wasn't the reason her brother had taken a dive into the pool of insanity, but 'it' was damn well the cherry on the ironic sundae of sucktastic that seem to constantly follow the Napier family.

She turned over to look at the clock. 5:45 am. They had an important meeting with Maroni in the morning, and he was too busy fucking the brains out of that bimbo while the others, including poor Mike, who had refused to even look at her for the situation at hand. Not that she could blame him. Gina had never asked for this life. She had always dreamed of traveling and going on exciting adventures, but never did she expect that it would lead to a life of gasoline, gunpowder, and explosives.

No, this wasn't what she planned for herself at all. Instead of finishing college, she had to leave due to lack of funds…that was their first crime; blowing up the Financial Aide building of Gotham University as pay back for the nice letter she had received a week before graduation. She sighed and turned on the cheap Hello Kitty lamp on her end table, opening the drawer and searched desperately for her pack of Camels. As soon as she lit the cigarette, she felt somewhat better. Of course at that time, the door had started to open, starling her.

She turned to find the door opening to see the only two people who have not only lasted as long as she had, but the only other two people who seemed to listen to reason in the cesspool of chaos they had been thrown into. She smiled, taking a drag of the cancer-stick slowly as she gestured Gerard and her partner in crime and roommate, den Adel, to take a seat. The meeting was to begin. Another scream from down the hall was heard and the three simultaneously covered their ears. "This has got to stop!" Gerard hissed with frustration.

"Fuckin' right?" Gina's look of distaste continued on from her agreeing statement, her death glare becoming dangerous. There was not much den Adel said before the rubber clown mask with the pink lips had been removed to reveal a woman of 35 with curly dark brown hair, pale grey eyes with a look of pure hatred and anger at the never ending noise. "Does this idiot boss of ours have any idea the consequences of this?! What if someone ends up hearing her screams and calls the cops?!" she cried, her Dutch accent coming on thickly.

"Or worse, the Bat!" Gerard shivered in his sweat pants at the image of another beating from Batman Gina took another drag, silently fearing the exact same thing. It was one thing to spend time in the slammer for six months because of petty theft in the past, but going to Blackgate or, dare she think it, Arkham was absolutely NOT on her bucket list. All three had heard the stories, and all three wanted nothing to do with that place. "He's right," said Gina, "we don't need Batsy coming around where he doesn't belong. We should be fine with potential rats because no one is that stupid and no one has come around this part of town in years. Gordon won't send anyone here; too low for the low lives."

And right she was. The current hideout was an old abandon neighborhood, once known as Gotham Gardens, it was located on the outskirts of the Narrows, and because of the accident that occurred several years ago, not a single soul wanted anything to do with the place. Gina sighed and looked around the room. The sick memories of past wanted to make her projectile vomit. She had never understood why on earth her room had a combination of Hello Kitty and grunge era posters, but that alas, was the way her teenaged mind had worked a long time ago. She looked at all the pictures she had on the dingy white dresser, with a group of teenagers, happy and plastered beyond all imagination. However, we will get back to the picture in question later.

"Gina?" She turned to see the concerned and confused look on den Adel's face. Of course, she didn't expect her to know the full story, Joker had, quite literally, made Gerard and her take a blood oath to never repeat the night that had changed everything for the group of five. Now, Gina and Gerard were quite certain that Joker would never kill them, however, the person who would hold that damnable information wouldn't live to tell about it. With too much blood on their hands already, there were no taking chances with this secret.

"Yeah, den Adel?"

"What exactly is the plan here? Did you not mention something earlier about retrieving a few items for our guests?"

"Yeah," she responded, the need for sleep coming upon her fast, "I did. But honestly, since you two took for-fuckin-ever with whatever the hell you were doing, I just can't even think beyond the lack of sleep and the screaming coming from it."

"Must you call her an 'it'? Gerard asked, already getting annoyed with Gina's hateful attitude, "I don't see the point of you adding your anger toward the chick in this hot mess; Boss has enough anger for the both of us to take out on her, we've already done our work, let her be." Gerard was always the soft type, luckily he toughened up over time; Joker would be damned before letting one of his trusty goons become a little bitch.

"Yes, I must, cuz, cause y'know why?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Because _It's_ the reason we've been forced into this lifestyle! _It _is the reason we can never stay in one place for too long! _It _is the reason we have blood on our hands! _It _is the reason I can't even get a date in this shit hole!"

"But what about the guy you spent a year with? Dr. Crane?" quipped den Adel.

"NO! There's a complete difference between fuck buddies and dating! And quite frankly, if Jackie had found out, we would've lost our doctor and best business partner. Besides, he's a little_ too_ crazy for me!"

"Well," started Gerard, "what's the point of this oh so serious meeting you had to make us go to?"

Gina, throwing out the butt of her cigarette, picked up a new one and took another drag, not offering one to either. "Well, dearest cousin, since you want to know so badly, it's about breaking into their places so It and Wilson will have their shit." Taking another drag, she continued, "He's not letting them go anytime soon; he wants his sex toy and Wilson, as we all know from surveillance –"

"Stalking." Gina gave her cousin a quick death glare.

"Well, as I was saying before the Gerard Way wannabe **rudely** interrupted me, Wilson is great with all that techie stuff, and since Kowalski has been permanently terminated, we need a new one. Fast."

The MCR fan and the sultry European heavily agreed. The Joker knew nothing about him being a renowned business man, and since Mike Wilson had once been a friend, there was no reason to add another life onto their 'list'. Gina, if she remembered to talk to Joker later in her sleep deprived state, would be making sure that one of the two were spared in this stupidity. It would also buy her more time in eventually helping Wilson escape with his life.

"Ok, so, if all we're talking about is assisting the hostages, can I please go back to bed now? Not that I don't like these little meetings we seem to have every month, I'm beat and I have shit to do in the morning like everyone else!"

He didn't even get the pleasure of seeing the angered look on her face; Gina passed out before he could continue on with his rant. Muttering curses, he turned to den Adel, a sultry smile on her face. "Are you just going to sit on the floor, or are you going to come to bed?" Gerard smiled tiredly, with the screaming from the Joker's room finally dying down, forced himself up, pushing back his bright red hair, ready for some alone time with his lover, caring not that his cousin might wake up again to the sound of sex.

Three days. Three days of Hell. Three days of rape. He took her in every sick way possible. Oh, she tried to fight it. She tried to beg for her dignity, she tried to call him by his real name, hoping that a sliver of the man she knew would show up. Tonight prove that the more she called him by his birth name, the angrier he got…

_The Night Before_

_ "Jack, stop!" Another punch to the face was her response. It didn't deter her. "This isn't what you want!" No response as he continues to explore her body. Like it or not, Grace's body was singing a completely different tune. The way his rough hands fondled her breasts made her wet beyond anything. The way his scars felt against her skin was amazing so to speak. The way he forced her to suck his pulsating member made her body scream. She had no clothing. He had literally obliterated the expensive gown and her underwear had been thrown to parts unknown. _

_As the Joker continued to explore, Grace could only look up at the ceiling, trying to imagine being anywhere but here; in a death trap of memories, lust and revenge. She was snapped back to reality when he rolled, and the next thing she knew, she was straddling him. They stayed like this for a few moments just looking into each other's eyes. She didn't need a mirror to see that his makeup was all over her. _

"_Y'know, Gracie, you've been a little__** too**__ loud tonight." She looked at him, unsure about what was to happen next. The grim simile on his disfigured face made her stomach drop. He pulled out a knife, only God knew where, and threw her onto her side, laughing as he held her down._

"_Let me go! Please for the love of God, let me go!"_

"_Let me go! Whaaaaaa! Ahhhhh God, get the big, bad Joker awaaaayyyyyyy." He slapped her ass once, for the feel and to get her attention. It didn't shut her up as much as he thought but, he didn't mind the whimpers; it was kind of cute in a way. "Now," he drawled, "you've been qui__**t**__e naughty and __**very **__annoying; mostly annoying with the screaming and all the other shi__**t **__you've been doing." He looked at her with an animalistic grin forming, "So, since you like screaming so much, I thought, why not give her a reason to scream." And with that, he dug the knife in her side, his maniacal laughter filling the room as she screamed. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!ARAHHHHHH!" Nothing she could say or do would make him stop. He continued to do this for another five minutes before he threw the knife into the wall. Grace could only breathe heavily and painfully. The laughing did not stop. Grace felt the tears in her eyes. She also felt violently sick. _

"_Jack –" She felt a punch on her back, this time only yelping softly in pain._

"_Don't…call…me…that. EVER!" She could only nod in compliance as she drifted into unconsciousness, his laughter being the last thing she heard._

They had just gotten done with what felt like 12 hours of rape. She felt numb. Her heart was broken. Who was this man now? She didn't have to put two and two together to know it was her fault that Mike and she were in this situation. The worst part; she had a gut feeling that told her she was the reason for all of this. Why didn't she tell him the truth? Why did she abandon him the way she did? She tried to blame it on her sister, but she knew that she had a brain, and that she could've done something to prevent all of this from happening. She gingerly turned her head to see the time: 9:00 am. She sighed, happy that he would be gone for the whole day.

However, life doesn't go as planned. So when she turned to see the eyes of her rapist staring at her, it was only a normal reaction for her to jump out of surprise, wincing in pain from the little punishment he gave her nights ago. "Good morrrnninngggggg beautiful." His eyes were full of lust and she felt the morning wood on her leg. He roughly pulled her closer to his, chuckling at her reaction. She studied his face; no paint was on, and she saw the shell of the man he used to be. She didn't know what to say. Here she was with her head lying on the chest of her kidnapper, The Clown Prince of Crime. She could only take a shaky breath, not sure if there was any point in talking; he obviously wanted her to remain silent, and after last night, she didn't have the strength.

"Wellll?" She looked at him questioningly, her blue eyes fuddled with confusion and fear.

"Well what?" she rasped.

"Aren't you gonna wish me a good morning as well? Kinda rude not to since I'm letting you and Zits Magee stay here and alllllll."

Grace couldn't even think of a response; partially out of fear of another punch, partially out of fear of death. She sighed, dejectedly looking at him, "Good morning, Joker." He didn't seem to notice the hate and fear mixed together, he just chuckled. "Atta girl, Gracie." Oh, how she hated this. One minutre he was beating her, the next, he was trying to make small talk.

"Gracie, are you afraid?"

"A-afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Why of me, silly girl!" _This has to be a trick question, _she thought. She bit her lip, think about what would be the right thing to say. "I…I…uhhhhh….well…."

"Spit it the fuck out."

She took a pause, hoping to God that he wasn't going to do anything that would result in anything painful.

"Yes. I am afraid of you." For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes, until there was blind rage. He shoved her off the bed, making sure she landed on her bandaged side.

"What did I do to you this time?!" He ignored the question as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and stormed out, locking the door. No one heard her soft crying.


End file.
